The Dhampir Academy
by fairygirl2468
Summary: This takes place after Dimitri tells rose he doesn't love her in the church.what if Rose didn't get accused of murdering the queen?What if she faked her death and started her own school?Well this is what my story about.Yeah I suck at summaries.Please read
1. Leaving

**Rose's POV**

I was going to miss them. I know it's for the best, but it's still hard. I knew it was going to break Lissa's heart. I gave the Royal Palace one last look and set my house on fire. I watched it burn for a couple of minutes and then I turned my back on the house, on Lissa, on Dimitri. I let a single tear escape and fall from my face.

**Lissa's POV**

As Christian,Dimitri and I walked back to the Royal Palace we saw a house on fire. We ran toward and then my heart stopped. It was _Rose's house._"NO!"I screamed running toward the house begging that Rose wasn't in there. Other guardians came and so did Adrian,Mia and Rose's mom. When the fire stopped I ran inside. _Please, please don't let there be a body._ Then I stopped in the bedroom the necklace I gave Rose was on the bed _in the middle of ashes. _Rose was dead. I lost my best friend. Christian ran up beside me and then I saw him look at me then at the bed.

**Christian's POV**

I ran in after Lissa after she ran inside the house and I found her in Rose's bedroom._Crying._I looked from her to Rose's bed. I saw the necklace she gave Rose in the middle of ashes. Rose was dead. I sat next to Lissa and let her cry in my chest. Tears were falling from my eyes too. Rose was like a sister to me. Then Dimitri ran in seeing both of us crying his eyes widened in shock."NO!She's not dead!"He screamed.

**Dimitri's POV**

I ran inside Rose's bedroom and saw both Lissa and Christian crying. My eyes widened in shock realizing what was wrong."NO!She's not dead." I screamed. Rose couldn't be dead. Unconsciously tears streamed out of my eyes and fell down my face. I feel so stupid I told her my love faded that I didn't love her and now she was dead. I pushed her away and broke her heart."NO"I screamed banging my fist on the floor. I started to cry with ,anger and regret.


	2. Lissa's Breakdown

**Christian's POV**  
Lissa's locked herself in her room for 4 days now.  
Dimitri's he ...well...he took it really hard.  
Even I don't believe it.  
_Rose dead._  
Hahahahahaha not.  
She was always the survivor.  
It's so hard to imagine her dead.

"No...No..NO!"I heard as I was walking to Lissa's dorm.  
The shouting had come from her room  
So I ran to her door and kicked it open.  
She looked up at me and tears were already flowing from her eyes.

"I h-had a n-nightmare a-about R-Rose."she stuttered

"I dreamed about her in the middle of flames and I tried to grab her but when I tried she t-turned t-to a-ashes."she said with even more tears coming out of her eyes.

I sat next her on her bed and gave her a hug.

"Lissa tomorrow's the funeral."I told her quietly.

"I don't want to say good-bye.I want her to be here to tease me and call me a wimp and tell me everything's going to be fine.I want her to hug me.I-I want her back.I want my best friend."she told me hoarsely.

"Lissa I can't bring her back but I can tell you everything will be fine."I told her

"How can you say that Rose was always so strong so-so her."

"We have to go to her funeral."

"No I won't go."

"Why Lissa why won't you go?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Just because."

"Lissa come on give me an answer."

"No."

"WHY!"I practically scream at her.

"BECAUSE IF I GO THAT'LL MEAN ROSE'S REALLY NOT COMING BACK AND I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE THAT!"she screamed at me while tears flowed down her face.

She slids down onto the floor and breaks down.I crotch down and give her a hug.

"We'll get through this together."I tell her.

"W-why couldn't we save her?"

"We didn't know."

"Then what the hell good are we?"she said anger rising in her voice.

"It's okay to be angry."I tell her.

"I- I am not angry I am pissed should have saved her because she was the she was-you should."she said gasping and beginning to cry again.

I walked toward her and hugged her not letting go.

"Why-why did we have to go through so much for this to end this way?"she said gasping again with tears beginning to flow.

I pick her up and put her onto her bed.

"P-please don't leave."she asks me quietly tears streaming down her face.

I give her a nodd and I let her cry on me until she finally falls asleep and so do I.


	3. The Funeral

**Lissa's POV**

Today's her funeral.  
_Rose's funeral._  
We put Rose's ashes in a ivory white jar with roses all over it.  
We're putting her at the edge of the woods at the Royal Palace where there's a small pond/lake.  
I'm going to plant crimson red roses there.  
I'm going to speak at Rose's funeral toady.  
I slip into a dark blue flowy dress and put on  
Rose's necklace,the one she got from her mom.  
Rose's mom told me Rose would probably want me to have it.  
I take a deep breath and walk out of my room and I go to the funeral site.  
Christian,Adrian,Mia,Abe and Janie(Rose's parents)are there walks over to me and gives me a hug.  
I see Queen Tatiana there looking sad.  
_Yeah right_ she hated Rose.  
She makes me sick.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD ANYWAY!"**I hear someone scream.

I realize it's Adrian and he's screaming at Dimitri.  
Then he punches Dimitri in the face right there and then Dimitri hits back.  
A brawl begins.  
There both punching each other and rolling.  
Toward the jar where  
Rose's jar is.  
I run over there and grab it before it can break.

**"STOP IT STOP IT!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?ROSE'S IS DEAD AND YOUR FIGHTING AT HER FUNERAL!"**I'm screaming at them tears falling down my face.

"She's probably shaking her head at you guys and saying He no fighting in heaven or whatever."I say hoarsely tears still flowing down my face.

Some people laugh sadly at my comment.

"Were here to say goodbye."I say quietly.

Dimitri and Adrian look at my and say sorry.  
Then Tatiana interrupts and says we should get on with the service.  
_Bitch._  
I glare at her.

"Lissa I know it doesn't seem like I hated Rose but I don't."she tells me with sincerity

After hearing that I give her a slight nodd.

"Everyone this was Rose's favorite song,I think she'd like it if we played it for her."I say hoarsely

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, i saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay

And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

**(Christian Aguilera Beautiful)**

By the end of this song I'm crying again and then it's time for me to say a few words.  
Everyone sits down on the red and white chairs.  
I walk up to the stage.

"Rose was a friend,a daughter,a protector and so many other things.  
She risked her life for me so many times.  
She was amazing even when she was a sad she would pull through.  
She was beautiful,kind,loyal,amazing, and she-she was my  
best friend.  
She was always there for me.  
I'll never forget her."I finished and by then most of my face was tear stained.

I stepped down and took the rose jar from Christian's hands and opened it.  
I took handfuls off it and threw it over the water.

"Goodbye Rose.I love you."

And I could have sworn I heard Rose's voice in the distance say

"I love you too Lissa."


	4. Another Author's Note Sorry

I'm still accepting character but please be moroi,teachers or guardians.  
I need 2 more moroi students**(cannot specialize spirit)**,3 or 4 more teachers(don't care if they specialize or not),2 more moroi guardians,and 3 more dhampir guardians.  
**No more dhampirs students.**  
Also to see what your character looks like go on my profile page.  
There is also pics of what Rose looked like before she left the Royal Palace and how she looks after she leaves.  
I mean you can't fake your death and not change how you look.  
She doesn't have plastic surgery just dyes hair and buys sea blue colored contacts**(I know in the pic it isn't blue but it's suppose to be blue)**  
Please keep voting cause I'm closing the poll on Saturday or Sunday.

**Poll Progress**  
7 people want to see what Rose is doing 3 people want to just go 6 years later.

**Newly Characters Chosen **

Jason Drozdov  
Michelle Nicole King  
Alexandra Badica  
Consatine 'Tino' Roman Stone  
Lyra Scarlette Panterra  
Kate Lockheart

Remember you also have to fill in these details to make a character.

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Girl or Boy:**

**Appearance:**

**Moroi or Dhampir:**

**If Moroi do you specialize and what is it:**

**Skills/Hobbies:**

**Boyfriend/girlfriend:**

**Love Interest:**

**Stereotype:**

**Other:**


	5. Leaving Rose's POV

Rose's POV

"She's dead."Lissa said in a voice that didn't belong to her.

It was cold and lifeless. And I caused it. I knew it would happen but it still made me want to walk over to her and hug her, but I couldn't. It made, my heart ache to see all the people I love crying their hearts out because of well she- she looked dead and I can see the dead. Christian was hugging her. Tears were sliding down his face. My mother was crying into my father's chest. Tears were sliding down his face like Christian' had her hand over her mouth and she was on the ground crying. Eddie looked at the house and he saluted it and tears were falling from his eyes. Adrian had a single tear coming down his face.

Then Dimitri walked out of the house. His face walked away from my house and toward the gates of the Royal Palace. To the boundary of the wards where I could see ghosts.

"Rose if you can hear me give me a sign. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and if I could do it again I wouldn't have pushed you away."Dimitri said his voice cracking. It was filled with pain, regret and remorse.

"It's okay." I said in a ghostlike voice.

"Rose…you're here aren't you? I'm sorry and I really do love you."

"Goodbye Dimitri."I said a single tear sliding down my face while I walked away from him and toward The Dhampir Academy.


	6. Lissa's Breakdown Rose's POV

**Rose's POV**  
Poor was taking my death so hard.  
Katia Kirkova (not related to Ellen Kirkova from St Vladimir),Sophia Murray and Harmony Rose all keep telling me she'll be okay and I don't need to fell guilty but I still do.  
Even my students know something's wrong.  
Erica Rene Reva asked if I needed to be healed.  
I told her it was nothing and I was just a little down.

I was walking toward Lissa's window when I heard **"No...No..NO!"**  
I ran to her window to see what was going on.  
Christian had opened the door and Lissa was shaking.  
Oh my god she looked terrible.  
Her eyes were bloodshot.  
Her hair tangled and her pale face covered in tears.  
I should have watched her more often.

"I h-had a n-nightmare a-about R-Rose."she stuttered

"I dreamed about her in the middle of flames and I tried to grab her but when I tried she t-turned t-to a-ashes."

"Lissa tomorrow's the funeral."Christian told her quietly.

"I don't want to say good-bye.I want her to be here to tease me and call me a wimp and tell me everything's going to be fine.I want her to hug me.I-I want her back.I want my best friend."she said hoarsely.

"Lissa I can't bring her back but I can tell you everything will be fine."

"How can you say that Rose was always so strong so-so her."

"We have to go to her funeral."

"No I won't go."

"Why Lissa why won't you go?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Just because."

"Lissa come on give me an answer."

"No."

**"WHY!"**he practically scream at her.

**"BECAUSE IF I GO THAT'LL MEAN ROSE'S REALLY NOT COMING BACK AND I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE THAT!"**she screamed at him while tears flowed down her face.

She slids down onto the floor and broke down.  
Christian crotched down and gave her a hug.

"We'll get through this together."he told her.

"W-why couldn't we save her?"

"We didn't know."

"Then what the hell good are we?"she said anger rising in her voice.

"It's okay to be angry."

"I- I am not angry I am pissed should have saved her because she was the she was-you should."she said gasping and beginning to cry again.

He walked toward her and hugged her not letting go.

"Why-why did we have to go through so much for this to end this way?"she said gasping again with tears beginning to flow.

He pick her up and put her onto her bed.

"P-please don't leave."she asks him quietly tears streaming down her face.  
He gave her a nodd and he let her cry on him until she finally fell asleep.


	7. A little tidbit sneak peek thing

Hey a little tidbit. Rose's school is on court ground about a mile or two away from it. She has dyed her hair orange(There's a link on my profile page to see how she looks.).Oh and she got color contacts (she doesn't need glasses) and they're blue. I have enough students and thank you to everyone who sent me a character. I also want to tell anyone who cries easily to be prepared for Rose's POV in her "funeral". Some people might cry. Here's some of the characters that are going to be in the next 2 or 3 chapters after the funeral one and the 6 years later one…(you can also see how they look if you want just check my profile page)

**Erica Rene Reva(Spirit Has a bound with Robert Westin)  
**

**Robert Westin(Has a bound with Erica Rene Reva)  
**

**James Stark(specializes in Fire)**

**P.S This isn't the might not be the only characters just the one's I feel like mentioning.  
**


	8. The Funeral Rose's POV

Rose's POV

Everyone I loved was here. They put "my ashes" in an ivory white jar with roses all over it. They're burying it at the edge of the woods at the Royal Palace where there's a small pond/lake. Lissa was going to speak at my funeral toady. God I hope she doesn't break down. She wore dark blue flowy dress and the necklace I got from my mom. What surprised me was Tatiana she never seemed to like me. If someone told me she was going to be attending my funeral two years before I would have laughed and said like hell she would.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD ANYWAY!"**I hear someone scream.

I realize its Adrian and he's screaming at Dimitri. Then he punches Dimitri in the face right there and then Dimitri hits back. A brawl begins. There both punching each other and rolling. Toward the jar where "my ashes" are. Lissa runs over there and grab it before it can break.

**"STOP IT STOP IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?ROSE'S IS DEAD AND YOUR FIGHTING AT HER FUNERAL!"** She's screaming at them tears falling down her face.

"She's probably shaking her head at you guys and saying He no fighting in heaven or whatever." She says hoarsely tears still flowing down her face.

Some people laugh sadly at my comment.

"We're here to say goodbye." she says quietly.

Dimitri and Adrian look at her and say sorry. Then Tatiana interrupts and says that they should get on with the looks like she wants to slap her.

"Lissa I know it doesn't seem like I hated Rose but I don't." she tells her with sincerity

After hearing that she give her a slight nod.

"Everyone this was Rose's favorite song, I think she'd like it if we played it for her." she says hoarsely

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, i saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay_

_And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times_

_'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today_

**(Christian Aguilera Beautiful)**

By the end of this song Lissa was crying and then it was time for her to say a few words. Everyone sits down on the red and white chairs and she walks up to the stage.

"Rose was a friend, a daughter, a protector and so many other things. She risked her life for me so many times. She was amazing even when she was a sad she would pull through. She was beautiful, kind, loyal, amazing, and she-she was my best friend. She was always there for me. I'll never forget her." she finished and by then most of my face was tear stained and so was hers.

Sweet, kind Lissa. She would be great. She would be okay. She would heal. She doesn't need me anymore. She'll miss me but she doesn't need me anymore. I'm so proud. Sweet, little, innocent Lissa grew up so much.

As she took handfuls off "my ashes" and threw it over the water she whispered...

"Goodbye Rose. I love you."

"I love you too Lissa." I whispered back a sad, proud smile on my lips.

She would be okay.


	9. 6 years later

_6 years later….._

**Lissa's POV**

"I still don't believe it's been 6 years since you died. I still remember that horrible day. I sometimes still have nightmares about it. I just wish we knew how you died. Some people think it was a Strigoi that set your house on fire and other think it was an accident. I've become tough Rose. I only ever cry on this day. The day you died. It took a while for the pain to stop. I'll never really get over losing you but the pain has numbed over the years. Time heals." I say to Rose's grave like she's actually there.

"Everyone's changed so much since you died in good ways and in bad ways. Mia and Eddie started dating and your parents got back together. Oh your mom also quit being a guardian and now she trains kids at St. Vladamir's. You should hear her she's ALWAYS comparing her students to you Adrian and Dimitri don't date anymore and they never really laugh or smile anymore."

I did this a lot after Rose died. Talking to her "grave"(her ashes were spread remember but they made a headstone sorta thing)It made me calm getting everything out.

"Oh and EVERYONE found out about Dimitri being your lover. It was the first time I laughed after you died. It was so funny. Your mom had this look that said Oh my fucking god, WHAT! and to Dimitri YOU WERE MY DAUGHTER'S LOVER!. Queen Tatiana was spluttering and Tasha oh her face was hilarious. Dimitri became my guardian after you died. You're like a legend now Rose. You're called the Queen of the Guardians. I've gotten really good at using Spirit. I don't heal anyone at the brink of death because I don't want to be bonded with anyone but you. Even now you're still my best friend."

"I bet she'd be so proud of you if she was here." I heard a voice say.

I turned around to see Christian sauntering toward me with an amused smirk on his lips. Mia and Eddie following behind him holding hands.

"Lissa we know you miss her but you can't hog Rose's grave." Mia said to me teasingly.

"Yes Lissa. No hogging Rose's grave." Eddie says teasingly.

"Haha very funny guys." I say mock glaring at them.

We all burst out laughing and I can almost hear Rose's faint laughter (no she isn't there). I chose the words on rose's headstone which read

**Rosemarie Hathaway**  
**For some, life lasts a short while**  
**But the memories it holds last forever**

I quoted Laura Swenson. It means that even though Rose was with us only for a short time the memories she gave us will last forever in our hearts.

"Laughing like you don't even care that Rose's dead. I bet she's soooo happy with you." said a voice.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!Oh and I changed Lissa's Breakdown Rose's POV a little bit so check it out if you want.


	10. The Mysterious Boy and Accusations

**Lissa's POV**

It was a boy with windswept brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was about 6 feet tall with a muscular body. They boy looks about 24 25ish. He looked handsome and angry and he was glaring at us like it was extremely terrible to laugh.

"Who the hell are you?" Christian says with an edge to his voice beginning o move in front of me.

"Oh I'm just someone who knows who killed Rose."

"What? Who?" I whisper my voice quavering.

Christian, Eddie, Mia and I all exchanged looks and I was pretty sure we were thinking the same thing. **Oh. My. Fucking. God.**

"No not here we need to bring him to the Royal Palace." Eddie says

We all looked at the mysterious boy. He gave us a small nod. Christian and Eddie walked at both of his sides and Mia at mine. When we got to the Palace we had a meeting called. Everyone was there in 30 minutes. When everyone settles in Queen Tatiana stands up and asks him what his name is, how old he is, etc, etc. He tells us he's 25 and his name's James Stark. He also tells us he's a moroi who controls fire. Then Dimitri and Adrian burst into the room.

"Sorry we're late. We just heard." they said panting.

**"YOU!YOU FUCKING BASTARD!IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!YOU'RE THE REASON ROSE'S DEAD!"** James screams pointing at Dimitri.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **Sorry it's so short, but here's a little sneak peek...

Then the doors flew open and a GORGEOUS red haired girl with dark blue eyes walks in and rips James off Dimitri.

"James you fucking idiot!Why the hell are you here?"She screams while slapping him multiple times.


	11. A Revelation

**Lissa's POV**

James then attacks guards try to stop him but he's too pins Dimitri down on the floor and he's punching him to the doors fly open and a beatiful orange haired girl with blue eyes comes in and rips James off Dimitri.

**"JAMES YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHY ARE YOU HER?"** She screams

She looks like she's about to strangle a blonde haired girl and brown haired boy grab her to keep her from killing James.

"He's here because he claims to know who killed Rose." Tatiana says her voice silencing the commotion.

"Oh and why would you care? you hated Rose."the orange haired girl spat.

"No, but I do."I tell the orange haired girl.

She turned her head in my direction and I could see a flash of emotion in her eyes but it disappears before I could figure what it was.

"Lissa you'd be better off not knowing."

And for a second I saw Rose standing there.I could see her challenging eyes and her caring voice.I could feel tears coming to my eyes but then James broke my silence.

"You wanna know who killed Rose?Well there it is."James said pointing at Dimitri.

"It's all his 'd still be here if it wasn't for him."

"You're wold never hurt loved her. And how do you know Rose?"Anger filling my voice.

"Did she ever tell you what he said to her that day in the church?" The orange haired girl says quietly.I shake my head.

"He told her Love fades. Mine has."

The glass of water I was holding smashes in my hand. I'm shaking with anger. He told her **THAT!** He claimed to love her but he told her **THAT!**

"Is it true?" I said my voice shaking. He won't answer me though.

**"IS IT?"**

"Yes." He whispers tears sliding don his face.

"That day Rose was going to leave all of you forever. She died crying. She didn't even fight the Strigoi that killed her and started the fire." The blonde haired girl says tears streaming down her face.


	12. An Outburst

**Lissa's POV**

I felt my world would never leave promised and Dimitri couldn't have said that he loved her.

"I - I don't believe you."I stutter

**"Oh but- STOP IT RIGHT NOW JAMES!"** the blonde haired girl screams cutting him off.

Her face is streaming with brown haired boy moves toward her and hugs ;s whispering something in her nods and leans her head into his they're dating.

"James let's just go 're making us all remember painful things and you made Erica cry too."The brown haired boy says in a tired voice.

"How can you guys say that? If it wasn't for him Rose would be happy."James says

"Please .Let's just go home."The orange haired girl says a tear sliding her face.

"What the hell you come to us saying you know who killed Rose but you say it's Dimitri and then leave?" Christian says

"We don't have to tell you anything more."The orange haired girl says in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah you do. You're telling me my best friend in the entire world was going to leave me forever and the love of her life is the reason she's dead?" I say anger filling my voice.

"We deserve to know what happened to our friend."Tatiana says out of no where.

**"LIKE HELL YOU DO!"**Erica (the blonde haired girl) screams

"You **HATED **her. You** THREATENED** to give her another moroi to protect and even a desk job. You wanted her have NO RIGHT to call her your friend **BITCH**!" Erica screams venomously.

Then the chairs and desks begin to fly around the room and it's destroying themselves.

"Erica! Stop that!" The orange haired girl says rushing toward her despite the flying objects.

Erica's face is streaming with drops to the ground and clings to the orange haired girl crying even brown haired boy runs to her side .He begins rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"It's just so hard." Erica says her voice muffled as she hugs the orange haired girl tighter.

"You're a spirit user."Adrian says talking for the first time.

"No! Please don't take me away! Fate don't let them!" Erica says to the orange haired girl whose name is probably Fate.

"Over my dead body." Fate says her voice filled with contempt and reassurance.

"We won't take you away we just want to explanations." I say

* * *

**We know the girls names now**

**Orange haired girl = Fate**

**Blonde haired girl = Erica**

But what's their connection to Rose and who is the mysterious me your guesses or just look on my profile page to find out. But anyway the next few chapters are the big reveal chapters. So anyone with a weak heart skip them because you'll probably cry. A LOT. Oh and you'll find out the brown haired boy's name.


	13. I'm Sorry

Hey everyone I'm going to stop writing for while. There's been some mean things told to me on my blog at .com about the dhampir academy and I don't have the cofidence to write right now so this story will be on hold. 


	14. Explantions and a Video

Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you all and I'm sorry for my little emotion meltdown. I'm rather shy person.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Alright but I want you all to swear on Rose's grave and your blood you won't hurt Erica." I told them fiercely.

We swear echoed through the room.

"Rose was starting a wanted to teach dhampirs and moroi to started searching for dhamphirs and moroi. Many of us are either orphans and runaways."

"Rose found me and Robert. I was going insane and Robert was a little as well. She saved us fro taught me the basics of Spirit and helped Robert take a bit of my insanity away without going insane himself. She told us about all of you mostly you though she adored you." Erica says to Lissa.

Everyone's silent... "you all really loved her too didn't you." Lissa says breaking the silence.

"Yeah yeah we did." we say sadly

"What did she say about us?"

"She mostly talked about her frustration of that guy and you. She adore you. You were a little sister to her. She'd tell us of how bad she'd feel leaving you behind but she knew it was necessary." I told her

"I have a video of her could watch it if you like." Erica said slyly holding out a CD.

5 minutes later...

**Lissa's POV**

Everyone's sitting down to watch the video. It's Rose under the moon and she's in a forest feet are touching the 's holding a guitar.

* * *

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream It's like a million little stars spelling out your name You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream It's like a million little stars spelling out your name You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together Come on, come on, oh_

_In the middle of the night waking from this dream I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

_I'm caught up in you Oh, oh, oh_

_But your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream It's like a million little stars spelling out your name You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together Come on, come on, oh_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream It's like a million little stars spelling out your name You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together Come on, come on, come on_

_In the middle of the night waking from this dream I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

_And in the middle of the night when I'm in this dream It's like a million little stars spelling out your name You gotta come on, come on, come on, come on Come on, come on, oh, oh, oh_

_Like a million little stars spelling out your name They're spelling out your name, oh_

_"Dimitri this song's just like you and me you know but I'll always love you. Always and forever." Video Rose said whispering the last part to the moon as if saying it to Dimitri._

* * *

When it ended many of the people in the room had tears. Dimitri had his hands in fists and was silently crying. Adrian was the same. I... I felt something shatter in my heart again. Rose had been going through so much pain and I was always just focusing on me. I feel like such a horrible friend. She held everything in and because... because of what Dimitri said she's **_DEAD_**. Rage began filling inside me.

**"Damn you Dimitri! Damn you to hell! It's all your fault! Damn it! You told me you wouldn't hurt her but you took her away from me and broke her heart and now she's DEAD."** I screamed at him slapping him across the face while tears cascaded down my face.

_"You were suppose to love her not kill her."_


	15. Q&A

To answer some quesions.

Yes Rose is alive. Rose found other more experinced spirit users (teachers at the her school) to help her conceal her from Lissa by giving her a charmed also made her aura look gave her a charmed necklace. The reason no one recongizes Rose is because they aren't looking for similarties because they believe Rose is dead, plus the spirit users Rose has gave her another braclet to charm her looks. Erica and Robert don't know Rose is alive they also think she's dead. 


	16. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey people I'm going away to the Philippines for 3 weeks so until next month and I won't be able to go on the internet and update so sorry. I'm going to miss writing but when I get back I promise to update. 


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone sorry for not updating I got a fever on the airplane when I got back from the Philippines, found out my 8 month old cousin died that morning, my computer gets a virus and we begin moving to our new house so sorry for not updating. With everything going on I didn't have time to update.


	18. Chapter 18

I apologize for the long update. It might not be that great since I'm a little rusty but enjoy! No flames!

* * *

_"You were suppose to love her not kill her."_

The words pierced Dimitri's heart, but in his heart he knew they were true. He never realized how much he regret pushing Rose away until after her death. He hated that she died thinking that he didn't love her.

"I-I," Dimitri tried to speak but the words couldn't. wouldn't form.

"James, enough. You should have never told them about all of this," the red- haired girl named Fate muttered.

"No, he was right for telling us. All this time I blamed strigoi but I should have been blaming Dimitri! For so many years I've wondered how and why she died. And it was right in front of me!" Lissa screamed enraged.

Christian grabbed her before she could attack Dimitri and murmured calming words to her.

"I want to know how Rose did everything. I want to know about the academy she created and the people she took in," Eddie asked hoping to get rid of at least a bit of the tension. He was mad at Dimitri, but he wanted to know more about the school Rose created.

"Rose never really gave it an official name, but we all call it the Dhampir Academy. She had started it after her time in Russia. She saw how many unpromised dhampir there were, plus she wanted to help spirit users and shadow kissed people like her," Fate said smiling slightly at some unseen memory.

"I was the co-founder with Rose. She had saved me from my insanity. I lost my bondmate. Rose found me half insane, partly with grief and partly with darkness. I was her first "student," Fate stated making air quotes around student.

"I dealt with finances and creating the Academy while Rose focused on finding people. I helped too but we had other helpers who helped search for dhampirs, spirit user and the shadow kiss. The students warmed up to the two of us quite quickly and they happily joined. She planned to tell you about all of this, but with what happened with Dimitri... well you know the story," Fate's mouth snapped shut on the last few words, refusing to look at anyone.

The revelation of Fate's words shocked them all. How could none of them have noticed what Rose was doing. The entire hall was feeling a dozen emotions. Some angry, some greedy for they wanted to see if they could use the student's power, some shocked at the responsibility shown by the former/late party girl.

"Was she happy?" A voice echoed.

Everyone turned to look at Janine Hathaway who was in the arms of Abe Mazur. Her face, posture and attitude shocked Fate. She had always known Janine Hathaway to be a strong, no nonsense type of woman. The woman in Abe's arms was anything but that. She had tears streaking her face and an almost desperate look filled her face.

"Was she happy? Despite everything that happened to her was she happy with her decisions?" Janine asked again, this time her voice desperate.

"Yes she was. She loved the kids and helping people. Everyone who ever said she was selfish and irresponsible is wrong. She always tried her best even when she was hurting. Rose loved the Academy with all her heart and there is not one doubt in mind that she wasn't anything but happy when she was with us," Erica spoke this time. Erica's face and voice radiated a gentle, happy confidence. A small nostalgic smile crawled its way onto her face.

"Yeah, she was happier with us than she ever was with you," James snarled breaking the happy moment.

Sighing Fate grabbed James by the arm and led him outside into the hallway, a little away from the room. She hugged him close and rested her forehead against his. Sternly, but gently she whispered "James, **enough **stop causing them pain. I know you're angry, but you shouldn't be mad at them for what I did. It was my choice and mine alone."

"But- but they caused you so much pain. You have to lie to so many people. I was there by your side the entire time. I can still remember the tears you shed as I held you. I remember the pain you were in, how tightly you held onto my shirt. I thought for so many years that you... and when you told me I felt so betrayed but I was happy because I understood why. I'm angry because of the why," James whispered right back pulling her closer as he smelled her hair, "but for you I'll be civil."

Smiling she kissed his cheek and took his hand in hers. The two walked back to group, preparing for the bombardment of questions.


End file.
